Question: A circle has a sector with area $\dfrac{26}{9}\pi$ and central angle $260^\circ$. What is the area of the circle? {4\pi} \color{#9D38BD}{260^\circ} {\dfrac{26}{9}\pi}
Explanation: The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{260^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{26}{9}\pi \div A_c$ $\dfrac{13}{18} = \dfrac{26}{9}\pi \div A_c$ $A_c \times \dfrac{13}{18} = \dfrac{26}{9}\pi$ $A_c = \dfrac{26}{9}\pi \times \dfrac{18}{13}$ $A_c = 4\pi$